Wes and Andrea: The Romantic Adventure
by Vaporstar and Psystar2001
Summary: Two young trainers Wes and Andrea, were traveling in the amazing Orre region. They meet each other and little did they know, they are head over heels in love. In the beginning, they hated each other but then they learned to settle their differences and grow to love each other. How did this all happen? Read for yourselves! -Vaporstar and Psystar
1. A Spooky Start

**Pokémon Collusseum**

Psystar: Hey guys and Gals! Psystar here with some exciting news about my-

Vaporstar (Elbows Psystar): OUR!

Psystar: It was MY idea!

Vaporstar: What are you talking about?!

Psystar's annoying self-conscious (Or "Guy who's not there"): UMMMMMM People are watching!

Psystar halts with the chair mid-throw and drops it on his foot (screams in pain): OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

Vaporstar: That's what you GET!

Guy who's not there :( Sigh) I'LL explain the story! It's a romance, the end! See short and sweet! Anyway, on with it!

CHAPTER 1: A SPOOKY START

It was Andrea's 10th birthday and since it was her first day as a trainer, she was out attempting to catch a Pokémon but did not yet have much luck. She is more of the shadow-whisperer type. It was getting late and all she could see was the bright shining stars and the Illumise and Volbeat glowing and flying high in the darkness. With each step, Andrea could hear the crunching of the leaves from autumn. She shivered from the wind that had blown upon her, when the force of a mysterious attack knocked her back. She brushed the dust off of her clothes from the fall and looked in front of her to see a struggling Eevee that looked as if it was scared, or in pain. She noticed something about the Pokémon, as if it were dark or evil. Andrea gasped, "It's a Shadow Pokémon!"

Two tall strange-looking men with masks and black scarves appeared out of nowhere. "THERE IT IS! SNAG IT!" demanded the bossy leader of the men. The man on the right threw a Poke' Ball. The ball began to shake: 1… 2… 3… The Eevee broke free. Andrea realized it was her first opportunity to get herself a first Pokémon, and she took it. Andrea threw the Poke' Ball so gracefully it did not even look like it was spinning. The ball encapsulated the Eevee. It starts to shake: 1… 2… 3… Capture success! Andrea squealed with joy, it was her FIRST Pokémon!

The taller man on the left snatched Andrea's hand, and forced the Poke Ball out of it. Right when Andrea noticed the words on the men's jackets that spelled out to say: "**Team Snagem"**, the man on the right pulled something out of his backpack and started spraying some weird mist everywhere. "Say goodnight, little girl!" says one of the men laughing under his breath. Andrea started to get dizzy and pretty soon, blacked out. "Alright Folly, get her in the bag!"


	2. Starting off with a bang!

Psystar: OK! My turn to type the Fanfiction!

Vaporstar: Bragging will get you nowhere….

Psystar: Oh, for crying out loud! Onto the story!

**Chapter 2: Starting off with a bang!**

**I**t was a dusty afternoon at the Team Snagem hideout, 3 friends, guards of the fort, were talking. "So, any good catches lately?" The first one, Bluno asked. "I bagged this Shadow Bayleaf," Verde, the green one said snickering," What about you Rosso?". "I managed to get a Shadow Quilava." Rosso, The red guard said with a hint of a smile. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from inside the hideout, smoke pouring out any slightly open cracks. A boy, about pre-teenaged, ran out of the building with an Umbreon running loyally by his side.

The boy hopped in his 1-wheeled motorcycle,"Oscuro! Jump in!" The boy shouted to his Umbreon as a loud, annoying alarm blared off from the flaming hideout. "QUICKLY! RECCOVER THE SNAG MACHINE!" Came over a loudspeaker from inside the hideout. The motorcycle sped away from the Building whipping up a huge amount of dust. The boy, specifically called Wes, was a boy who dreamed of beating all the Colosseums scattered across Orre.

Wes arrived at the Outskirt Stand to have a quick meal at the local restraunt shaped like a train engine. He ordered a salad and looked for an empty seat." Hey, kid! You're a trainer right?" A rider in a booth asked. Wes took the seat next to the person, "Yeah, why?" He asked very confused. "Then why don't we battle? I bet you'll win though, you look WAY tougher than me!" The rider told Wes. "Bring it on! I'm ALWAYS game for a battle!" Wes said, a smirk spread across his face.

"The name's Willie! Go, Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon!" Willie threw 2 Poke' Balls containing the ugly raccoon Pokemon. I'm Wes, and here are my 2 Pokemon! Oscuro and Espey, I choose you!" Wes shouted. Umbreon charged into battle from the motorcycle while Wes sent out Espeon. "Espey!" Espeon cried out. "Breon! Umbreon!" Oscuro shouted out. "Oscuro! Use Bite! Espey! Use Psychic!" Wes called out to his partners. The 2 Pokemon obeyed loyally and used the 2 moves straight away. The 2 Zigzagoon were KO'd in one hit!


End file.
